


No lo sé

by blueous



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, esto es solo un inicio, lo quiero escribir, pero me gustó y lo quería compartir, pero soy de las que empiezan y nunca terminan, si lo sigo van a entender uou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueous/pseuds/blueous
Summary: Wonwoo le pregunta si la distancia entre ambos le duele más que su novia le haya dejado hace dos días. Es una broma, porque están en una fiesta y Wonwoo quiere que Mingyu se ría, pero Mingyu está mirando al frente y en el balcón parece que bajan dos grados de temperatura cuando le responde que sí, que le duele más, y entonces; “Si no te hubiera besado hace seis años, ¿seguiríamos siendo mejores amigos?”Wonwoo quiere ser honesto; “No lo sé”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	No lo sé

Wonwoo se debe recordar a sí mismo que son mejores amigos. Se lo debe recordar varias veces antes de abrir la puerta, porque de otra forma su corazón volvería a hacer esta estupidez de pesar más de lo normal con solo ver a Mingyu. Así que Wonwoo toma aire y se recuerda: son mejores amigos, antes de tocar la puerta. La música suena fuerte fondo y Soonyoung le abre con una sonrisa demasiado grande para estar sobria.

"¡Viniste!"

“Claro que vine”

Pero no, no es tan _claro_ porque aunque nadie lo ha dicho todos saben que Wonwoo ha estado evitando las reuniones últimamente. O es desde que empezó la universidad. Vaya, ya va de eso casi 6 años. Sin querer Wonwoo bufa, pero es tan mínimo que Soonyoung, probablemente en su cuarto tequila, no lo nota. Ambos avanzan entre la gente, no es mucha, es solo una fiesta con el grupo del colegio: excompañeros y otros amigos que se han hecho en el camino, no deben ser más de veinte-algo, así que Wonwoo se comienza a preparar desde ya para ver a Mingyu en cualquier momento. Se prepara por casi dos horas hasta que la puerta se abre de nuevo, pero nunca es suficiente.

“¡GYU!, ¡La razón de esta fiesta está aquí!” Esta vez es Dokyeom el del recibimiento, se le cuelga de los hombros a Mingyu mientras los hace avanzar y la gente lo saluda, le da apretones, le sonríen empáticos. Mingyu tiene una sonrisa media gastada mientras avanza hasta el grupo donde está Wonwoo, y el mayor de verdad no se quiere ilusionar, pero Mingyu sonríe de verdad cuando cruzan miradas.

“Wonwoo-hyung, ¿hace cuánto estás aquí?” Y realmente suena contento, sorprendido, y se acerca a su lado y lo abrazo y Wonwoo debe hacer un esfuerzo demasiado grande para no ponerse a llorar y debe ser la cerveza, _tiene que ser_ la cerveza, porque Wonwoo superó su estúpido embobamiento con Mingyu hace años, se ha entrenado para ello, se ha imaginado el rostro de Mingyu, le ha hablado por teléfono, por chat, de hecho se han visto otras veces, es solo que esta vez Wonwoo se queda y Mingyu está soltero, y no debería ser tan distinto pero Wonwoo no puede evitar pensarlo: Mingyu está soltero y él ha vuelto para quedarse y oh por dios, había olvidado lo apretado y cálidos que eran los abrazos del otro.

“Llegué el fin de semana”

“¿Y no me había dicho? Hyung, soy tu mejor amigo” Mingyu se sienta a su lado y los demás se dispersan, naturalmente solo quedan los dos en el sillón. Mingyu se voltea y busca a alguien con la mirada; “Soonyoungie, ¿te queda?” Wonwoo no entiende hasta que Soonyoung se acerca con una pipa cargada.

“Wow, y tú no me había dicho que ahora fumas”

“No lo hago” Pero mientras lo dice, toma la pipa de las manos de Soonyoung y la prende. Cuando deja ir el humo Mingyu tose un poco, solo un poco y la vuelve a prender “Soy consumidor social”. Mingyu le extiende la pipa y bota el humo que había estado guardando: sonríe y Wonwoo decide que él también necesita un poco de marihuana en su sistema si va a lidiar con la sonrisa de Mingyu.

“¿Sabe tu mamá?”

“Me encontró un frasco con hierba, pero no me ha dicho nada”

Se terminan la carga y Mingyu saca de su banano un poco más. Deciden salir, porque una chica se queja del olor. Es tan fácil hablar y Wonwoo se siente un estúpido por haberse alejado tanto durante este tiempo.

“Ya, pero en serio, ¿estás bien?”

“¿Te dijo Soonyoung o Seungcheol?”

“Jeonghan”

“Maldita rata habladora”

“No hables así de tus mayores” Dice Wonwoo, pero se ríe, ambos lo hacen.

“Estoy bien, no daba para más en realidad. Hace meses que con Kyulkyung éramos amigos más que novios. Creo que estábamos llenando vacíos diferentes” Pero Mingyu suspira, así que Wonwoo le aprieta el antebrazo en lo que espera sea un gesto consolador “Me molesta haber sido suficiente” Mingyu lo dice como una pregunta “No puedo dejar de pensar que el problema fui yo. Creo que no sé estar enamorado”

“Claro que no”

“¿Qué?”

“Mingyu, no puedes _saber_ enamorarte. Se siente y ya”

“Sí, lo sé, pero…”

“No hay peros. Te conozco, sé que siempre intentas dar lo mejor de ti, ¿no es eso suficiente?”

“¿Me conoces?” La conversación avanza demasiado vertiginosamente y Wonwoo se siente lo suficientemente atacado como para quitar su mano de la manga del otro “No hemos hablado mucho desde que te fuiste”

“Perdón”

Mingyu suspira. “No te quiero hacer sentir mal, es solo que eras… eres mi mejor amigo, todavía pienso en ti cuando me preguntan por mi mejor amigo, pero siempre pienso que soy solo yo, que tú ahora tienes otro mejor amigo en la universidad, que ya no eres el primero al que le cuento las cosas, porque no te quiero molestar, y que tú ya no me dices nad-“

“Si te digo”

“No, lo dicen en nuestro chat grupal, generalmente después de que Seungcheol-hyung avisa que nos tienes una noticia: nos lo dices a todos y… ¿cómo terminamos hablando de esto?”

“Porque estás evitando hablar de tu relación”

Ambos se ríen y es fácil. O no. Siempre ha sido una mezcla de ambas con Mingyu, es fácil fluir con él, pero es tan fácil que es difícil controlarse.

“Mingyu, tú sigues siendo especial para mí, no sé si mejores amigos”

“Auch, eso dolió”

“¿Más que tu soltería?” Y Wonwoo lo dice para alivianar el ambiente, espera que Mingyu se ría de nuevo.

“Mucho más” Pero Mingyu está mirando al frente y en el balcón parece que bajan dos grados de temperatura, pasan tres segundos antes que el más alto vuelva a romper el silencio; “Si no te hubiera besado hace seis años, ¿seguiríamos siendo mejores amigos?”

Ambos están bajos los efectos de la marihuana, la música, el alcohol y, tal vez, la noche.

“No lo sé”

**Author's Note:**

> na po. estoi escuchando el Oblivion de Labrinth y no sé por qué me puse a escribir esto xd pero eso, si alguien lo lee; ¿quiere que siga o quiere que pare?


End file.
